


Test Subject

by PestoMayo



Series: Inventions [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dildos, Electricity, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Penis Pumps, Porn, Sex Toy Creation, Sex Toys, Showers, Smut, Strip Tease, Sybians, Vibrators, Voxman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestoMayo/pseuds/PestoMayo
Summary: Lord Boxman has been constructing a special machine in his laboratory in his free time. But it just so happens that Professor Venomous wants to pay him a visit about some other plans. Will Lord Boxman be able to successfully hide his little project from the professor?





	1. Get on up Like a Sex Machine

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This story takes place before Lord Boxman loses Boxmore.

“Holy cogs!  What am I going to do?” exclaimed Lord Boxman.  A visit from Professor Venomous filled him with nervous joy normally, but he was dreading this visit.

Boxman had been constructing a machine in his laboratory for sexual pleasure.  He wanted to share the machine with Venomous in the future actually, but it still needed some finishing touches.  Also, he wasn’t quite certain how to breech the subject with Venomous as he didn’t want to be thought of as some sort of pervert.  They couldn’t avoid the lab altogether as his visit required them to go to the room.  The only thing Boxman could think of was covering the machine with a sheet as the apparatus was too cumbersome to move by hand.  (And Cob forbid getting of the robots to move it as they would find a way of spilling the beans to Venomous.)

Shortly after covering the machine, Lord Boxman noticed Professor Venomous at the front entrance of Boxmore on his surveillance monitor.  Boxman went nervously to the front door to greet the professor.

“W-welcome, p-professor,” Boxman stated as he reached shakily towards Venomous for a hug.  Sweat oozed from every pore of his body.

“Why so anxious?” asked Professor Venomous as he returned the embrace half-heartedly.

“Anxious?  I’m-I’m not a-anxious,” responded Boxman as the image of the machine floated in his mind’s eye.  Venomous rolled his eyes, not believing a word Boxman said.

Boxman led Professor Venomous to his laboratory where he began to ramble about information pertaining to his visit.  Boxman jumped frantically from subject to subject, making it hard for Venomous to follow.  His eyes and mind began to wonder, seeing the lumpy sheet on the other side of the room.  Did it have anything to do with their special plans or was it something entirely different?

“Professor, are you okay?” Boxman said, noticing Venomous’ disinterest.

“Huh?” Professor Venomous said flatly.  “I didn’t hear a word you said.  Instead, I was busy looking at this sheet.”

“What?!  Don’t touch that!” Lord Boxman screeched.  Feeling immediately guilty for his reaction, he added sweetly, “That’s a top-secret project.”

“Top-secret?” replied Venomous, whose face was screwed with a mild look of disgust and disbelief.

“Yes, and I—woa-ah-oh!” Lord Boxman tripped over his own feet as he had paced the room.  It just so happened that one of his feet became tangled under the sheet and pulled it from the apparatus.  Professor Venomous ran toward Boxman to see if he was okay, but his eyes were glued on the revealed machine.  Boxman was unhurt except for his pride as he had taken notice of Venomous’ staring.

“Is that a… Sybian?” Professor Venomous has asked.

“Um, yes.  I w-wanted to surprise you l-later and unlike this.  It’s-it’s incomplete,” stammered Boxman.  His face glowed several shades of red while he looked at the floor.  He wanted to be far away from where he was and Venomous at the moment.

Venomous stroked Boxman’s hair.  In his usual monotone, he responded, “Wow.  Can you tell me more about it?”

Boxman perked up.  “Why, sure!  Gladly!”  His embarrassment dissolved immediately as he was relieved in Venomous’ reaction.  He was excited that someone was asking him about his handiwork, especially considering that that someone was a person he admired so much.  The humiliating subject matter of the machinery didn’t bother him suddenly.

“So about this part.  Is that—“ Professor Venomous pointed to a metal, mechanical shaft with a dildo attached to the end of it. 

“That there is attached to a piston, which allows for the part to locomote back and forth and wobble if the user desires,” chirped Boxman.

“Good for vaginal or anal, I take it,” Venomous said with a sneer.

“Oh, oh yes! I haven’t worked it out for vaginal or double penetration yet, though, I don’t know who I’d get to test it for that…” Boxman trailed off.

Venomous seemed to ignore Boxman’s rambling.  “And what are these here?  They look like nipple clamps attached to wires.”

“That they are.  They can produce a mild electrical current when the machine is powered on.

Venomous seemed intrigued.  “And these here look like tubes that are part of a penis pump.  But, why more than one?”

“The vacuum is good for nipple pumps or, if there’s a separate operator, they, too, can get in on the fun and be pumped.  And, look: the tubes have a vibrating mechanism.”

“I must say I’m impressed, Boxman.”  Venomous paused and added, “Has it been tested with a subject?”

Boxman bit his lip.  “Hmm, not yet.”  He chuckled, “I haven’t even tested it on myself.”

Venomous had a dark smirk grow across his face.  He stepped closely to Boxman and planted a kiss on his ear.  “Mind of I try it?  I’ll be your test subject.”

Boxman’s mind went dizzy briefly.  An image of Venomous’ naked, trembling body connected to all of the equipment appeared in his head.  “Oh, Venomous. Of course,” he replied coyly.  He pulled Professor Venomous closer to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.  Venomous returned it with a French kiss.  A deep moan emitted from the back of the shorter villain’s throat.

They lashed tongues for a good five minutes before Venomous unbuttoned Boxman’s fly and slid his hands down the Boxman’s pants.  With one hand, Venomous cupped and massaged Boxman’s balls, while with the other, he stroked the shorter villain’s pulsating shaft slowly, stroking his sensitive head occasionally.  The low moans Boxman that made put Venomous on edge, making him, too, rock hard in the process.

After a while, Venomous stopped pumping Boxman’s dick and concentrated on removing their clothes until they both had nothing on.  Boxman rummaged through the pile and grabbed his lab coat.  “If I’m going to conduct an experiment, I need to wear this,” he piped up defiantly.  Venomous rolled his eyes, but smiled in return.

“Well, I’m ready, Boxman,” declared Venomous while he was about to sit down on the special slotted bench.  The seat was designed so that the recipient could sit upright comfortably, but allowed for the main machinery to be located underneath it.  Thus, the piston with the its dildo attached reached through the slot in the chair to the receiver from below.

Before Venomous sat down, he noticed something: the dildo on the Sybian resembled Boxman’s own penis.  He smirked and pointed to the dildo.  He commented, “This looks familiar.”

Boxman blushed and said, “Well, I did make a casting of my own member.”  Trying to change the subject, he asked, “So, it’s the right size?  I can get some smaller ones and change it out if you’d like.”

“No, it’s perfect.  Maybe you can sometime make another casting for me to have for my own use,” complimented the professor.

“Oh, wow.  He likes your cock, Boxy,” muttered Boxman to himself, feeling more aroused by Professor Venomous’ suggestion. 

Lord Boxman grabbed a nearby bottle of lube, and poured some of its contents onto the dildo.  “I had the bottle nearby because I had planned testing myself sometime soon,” he explained as he coated the dildo and Venomous’ entrance in lube.

Next, Boxman applied the clamps to Professor Venomous’ nipples.  The initial pinch of the clamps made the Venomous wince, but the pain soon turned to pleasure.

“Would you like me to turn on the electrical current after I start the machine?” asked Boxman, not wanting to surprise or harm the professor.

“I want to feel all this machine has to offer,” stated Venomous.

“Duly noted.”

Boxman coated Venomous’ slender cock with lube before sliding one of the long cylinders over it.

“Don’t forget yourself,” the Venomous gestured towards Boxman’s penis. 

Boxman looked quizzically.  “Huh?”

“Pump yourself, too.  I can’t be having all of the fun.”

“Oh, right.

Boxman followed Venomous’ advice and lubed himself up before sliding an even larger, broader cylinder over his erect member.

“I’m turning on the electrical current,” warned Boxman as he flipped a switch on his small control panel.  A quiet buzzing filled the air as Venomous’ nipples tingled with electricity.

“Ooh, that feels good,” commented Venomous as he swayed his bare chest gently.

“Next, I’m turning on the vacuum and tube vibrators,” declared Lord Boxman.  He clicked on two dials. 

The sudden suction caught Boxman off-guard, which caused him to shudder and produce a high-pitched moan.  Venomous had noticed Boxman’s brash reaction and chuckled.  “We don’t need you coming just yet,” he teased.

“I’m trying, I’m trying,” gasped Boxman as he turned up both the vacuum pressure and vibrations slowly.

“After Boxman composed himself, he decided that it was time to turn on the piston.  “Now for the main event,” joked Boxman.  “Are you ready?”

“I’m more than ready!  I want you to pound my ass!” Venomous exclaimed.

Boxman was excited by how Venomous was losing his composure.  Venomous hadn’t even been penetrated yet, yet he was highly stimulated and trembling.  Boxman couldn’t wait to see how he was going to react with the dildo up his ass; Boxman’s hand hovered over one of the piston’s control knobs.

“Get ready!” Boxman said in a sing-song voice.

“Quit being a fucking tease and turn the damn knob already!” blurted Venomous.

Boxman sneered as he turned the knob for the piston.  The dildo very lurched upwards slowly.  Its head pushed its way through Venomous’ entrance, stretching him delightfully so.  Boxman beamed as he saw the dildo enter the Venomous asshole slowly.  Venomous groaned in pleasure as the dildo grazed his sensitive prostrate.

“Oh, shit.  Make it go faster” gasped Venomous, who now had drool running down his chin.

“Your wish is my command, partner,” gloated Boxman as he turned the dial to the right.  The piston slid back and forth at a quicker pace, stimulating Professor Venomous even further. 

With all that was going on, Venomous started to teeter.  Boxman took notice and got the idea to turn on the wobble feature of the dildo.  Upon this addition, Venomous let out animalistic grunts and a string of curse words.  Boxman wanted to come so badly at the sights and sounds of Venomous, but voice in his subconscious told him to wait.

Boxman decided to momentarily cut the vacuum’s power.  Both villains could feel a release in the pressure of the cylinders, which in turn was felt in their penises.  Boxman decided to turn the pressure back on suddenly.  This startled Venomous who let out a loud gasp.  Boxman chuckled.  “Your turn, I suppose,” he declared.

Boxman turned up the piston to its highest back and forth setting.  Venomous was practically speechless and was reduced to nothing but simple grunts.  Boxman was amazed at the level of control he had over Venomous being so satisfied that he grew even more excited.

He could tell that Venomous was about ready to come.  Lord Boxman turned up the wobble on the dildo.  Venomous’ grunts transformed into a disjointed moan as a hot, white stream spewed forth from his cock and into the penis pump cylinder of which he wore.

Boxman turned off all of the controls quickly to the machine and helped Venomous remove the implements from his body.  As Boxman removed the tube from his dick, Venomous noticed that he still had an erection.

“Hmph, we need to do something about that.  Sit on the bench,” Venomous ordered.

Lord Boxman was caught off-guard by Venomous’ stamina. “Aren’t you tired?” he asked.

Professor Venomous ignored Boxman’s concern, and instead knelt on the floor and inspected his penis.  “Wow.  You were already big, but that pump made you huge!  We should make a casting of this sometime.”  Boxman chuckled nervously in return.

“Well, I have to return the favor,” said the Professor Venomous.  He brought Lord Boxman’s penis close to his mouth.  He started to slowly lick up and down Boxman’s shaft in rhythmic circles, and then licked his sensitive slit.  Professor Venomous could taste the sweet lube leftover from the pumping.  Boxman ran his fingers gently through Venomous’ hair.

 Venomous then prepared himself mentally for taking Boxman’s girthy penis into his mouth.  He slid the rosy red tip into his mouth and Boxman groaned loudly.  Venomous took more of the length into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down.  This caused Lord Boxman to emit even more moans, especially as Professor Venomous quickened his pace.

Soon enough, Lord Boxman announced, “Venomous, I’m about to come!”  Boxman groaned as he released his hot seed into the back of Venomous’ throat.

Both Boxman and Venomous were spent.  They rested together in each other’s arms on top of the sheet on the tiled floor.

“Well, would my test subject agree that this experiment was a success?” Boxman said while stroking Venomous’ cheek.

“An outstanding success.  Your Sybian has passed quality control,” jested Venomous.


	2. A Little Me Time

A couple of days had passed since Professor Venomous had visited Lord Boxman.  Those past days were a muddled mess for Boxman.  No matter what he did, he found himself making small mistakes.  He was more withdrawn than usual and found himself preoccupied with images of Venomous.  Ultimately, he was lovesick.

Boxman grumbled to himself as he dropped a stack of papers.  He had to do something as his obsession was getting In the way of work.  Recalling how he told Venomous that he had never used his machine on himself, Boxman decided that he was going to make that change.  Perhaps he would feel better afterwards.

Boxman pressed the button on his desk intercom.  “Ernesto 2085, please hold all of my calls for the next couple of hours.  I’m going to be working in my lab on a secret project.  And for the love of Cob, tell the other bots to keep away!” he ordered.

“Can do, sir” responded Ernesto.

* * *

As Lord Boxman walked to his laboratory, Ernesto entered the break room where Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond were playing cards.

“My straight totally beats your flush,” declared Darrell.

“Nuh-uh, you one-eyed geek!  My hand beats yours,” shouted Shannon.

“If it were a straight flush, slugger, it would beat her hand,” stated Raymond calmly.

“But it’s not a straight flush, now is it, Pinocchio!” growled Shannon as she threw her cards at her brothers.

“Guys, guys.  Calm down.  I have some news!” exclaimed Ernesto in a flat, but exasperated tone.

The three teenaged robots ceased their arguing suddenly and turned to look at their older brother.

“Lord Boxman had informed me that he does not want anyone disturbing him in his lab in the next couple of hours.  That is all.”

The three younger siblings looked at each other with curious glances.

“Why not?  Daddy’s been weird lately,” said Darrell.

“Yeah, I snuck into his lab and found a strange machine under a sheet,” Shannon mentioned.

“Oh, the machine that has that… uh, human-looking part?” said Raymond coyly.

“Tee-hee, that part looks like Daddy’s privates.  I saw them after he got out of the shower,” giggled Darrell.

“Ew, gross!  What are you doing watching Daddy shower?” yelled Shannon.

“I just wanted to show him my drawing and saw him naked by accident,” whined Darrell.

“Children, that machine is a special project of Lord Boxman’s.  It is, well, used for intimate relations and activities,” said Ernesto factually.  He paused, chuckled, and added, “I believe he and Professor Venomous were using it the other day and he’s using it now.”

The three younger robots looked at Ernesto in shock.

“You mean, it’s used for… sex?” Raymond said while blushing.

“Humans are weird, even the ones that are part machine!” declared Shannon.

“I wanna see!” shouted Darrell.

“Ew, no, gross!” Shannon responded.

Darrell explained, “Daddy hasn’t been feeling well for the past couple of days, and I want to see if he is okay.”

“We can check on Coach Boxdad after he is finished in the lab.  He’ll just blow a gasket if we interrupt him,” remarked Raymond.

“Well, I have to get back to work.  The phones won’t be answering themselves,” said Ernesto as he exited the break room.  The other bots bid him “good-bye.”

“So, I have game plan.  We’ll play two or three more rounds of cards, then we’ll wait outside for Coach to be finished and check in on him.  Does that sound like a winner?” asked Raymond.

“Sounds good to me,” said Darrell.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” agreed Shannon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lord Boxman entered his lab and locked the door.  Before he went over to the machine, he gathered all of the supplies to make a casting of his member minus the silicone and vibrator he needed to make the actual dildo.  He had taken Professor Venomous’ suggestion to heart about making a dildo of his pumped-up erection.  Boxman wanted to give Venomous a token of his gratitude for the other day.

Boxman rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a slim purple dildo for his machine.  As he swapped the current dildo for the purple one on his device, Boxman regretted not getting a casting of Venomous’ penis when he came to visit.  He so wished that the purple dildo was going to be Venomous’ dick going up his ass or at least a facsimile.

Boxman started to unbutton his lab jacket slowly.  He chuckled to himself as he imagined his purple business partner watching him closely and surely.  Boxman slid off his jacket, twirled it around above his head, and chuckled even more.  He stuck his thumbs under his suspender straps and stretched them forward until they popped off from the front of his pants.  Boxman started to unbutton his dress shirt in a sultry manner, but a thought came crashing to his mind: would he ever be able to perform a striptease for Venomous without being embarrassed?  Boxman’s defeating self-confidence nagged at him, and he removed the rest of his clothes solemnly.

Boxman decided to try the nipple clamps before doing anything else.  He liked the sharp pain they brought on when he first applied them, but he decided that he would rather use the nipple pumps instead of feeling the electrical current.  The current was pleasurable to him, but he just wasn’t in the mood to feel it on his chest.

Boxman’s mood picked up a bit when he lubed the dildo and himself.  He imagined Venomous’ slender fingers stroking the lubricant onto him gently.  In return, he pictured himself lubing Venomous’ purple shaft as he applied the slick liquid to the dildo.

He slid a metal cock ring quickly over his penis before he slid a large slicked cylinder over his member.  Applying the nipple pumps had proven to be a challenge.  Lord Boxman had to turn on the suction so that one of the nipple pumps could be held into place as he placed the other.  His penis hardened from the pump as he fumbled to put the remaining nipple pump into place.  “Oh, if only you were here to help me with this,” he muttered to himself.

After he turned on the pump vibrators, Boxman carried with him the control panel and sat down on the special bench above the machine.  He positioned the piston so that the dildo was just grazing his entrance.  Boxman turned on the wobble and felt the dildo tease his asshole.  He pictured Venomous teasing him with the head of his penis.  Boxman gasped loudly.

Lord Boxman turned off the wobble and allowed for the piston to lurch forward.  The purple dildo stretched his asshole and he shouted, “Oh, fuck me good!”  He felt a bit of pain from the stretching, but he didn’t mind it.  Boxman started grunting as the dildo thrusted back and forth, and massaged his prostate.  “Oh, sprockets, you’re a good fuck,” he mumbled as he continued to fantasize that Venomous was fucking him.

After letting the piston run for a bit, he turned off the machine completely.  Boxman prepared the molding compound rapidly in a bowl as it would set too quickly if he were not careful.  After he finished pouring the mixture into a bottomed tube, he plunged his hardened member into the blend and let the material solidify.  Boxman pulled out his erection carefully, and set aside the mold so it could cure and be ready for use later.  He looked at the mold wistfully, thinking about how he was making something so intimate for Professor Venomous.

Before he sat down on the bench again, Lord Boxman had an idea.  Even though he wasn’t in the mood to feel the electrical current through his nipples, he wondered how it would feel running through his dick.  He decided to apply both clamps to his cock ring and turned on the electricity.  “Ooh-woo, that feels good,” he said to himself in surprise, seeing Venomous flash an excited smile at him mentally.

Boxman sat down on the bench and turned on the piston once again.  He let the dildo re-enter him and turned on the wobble.  “I love your cock,” Boxman whispered under his breath.  He once again turned off the wobble, but let the machine thrust at a rapid pace.  Boxman moaned, squeezed his entrance in response, and played with his nipples.  He was highly stimulated and saliva started running from the corners of his lips.  He turned up the speed of the machine and trembled in delight as each thrust grazed his prostate.  He was losing his composure, and was losing it quickly as he was on the edge.  Boxman turned the thrust knob to its highest setting.  He groaned Venomous’ name as hot jizz shot powerfully from his girthy dick.

* * *

Lord Boxman panted, but smiled after coming.  His alone time had allowed himself to feel much better.  He turned off the machine and disconnected the equipment.  Boxman cleaned himself before getting dressed and cleaned up all of his equipment.  As he cleaned, he hummed a tune.

While the mold needed to cure a bit longer, Boxman wanted to get the silicone and vibrator for the dildo he was constructing.  The silicone was located in a closet in another part of the facility.  Boxman had some that was the same color as his complexion and planned on making the head of the dildo a rose pink.  Boxman left the mold on the lab bench and exited the room.

As Boxman left the lab, he was greeted by his three teenaged robotic children.

“How are you doing, Daddy?”  chirped Darrel.

“Huh, what?  I’m doing fine,” Boxman answered gruffly as he pressed past the robots and made his way to the closet.

“I guess he’s doing better,” said Raymond in a puzzled tone.

“Yeah, like, he didn’t lose his cool and yell at us,” remarked Shannon.

“Should we follow him?” asked Darrell.

“No, let’s just leave him.  That would be best,” stated Raymond.  The three robots left just as bewildered as they had arrived.

Lord Boxman obtained the materials that he needed.  After the mold had cured, he poured the silicone gleefully and put the vibrator in place in said silicone.  While it would take a day for the silicone to harden, he had plans on giving the dildo to Professor Venomous as soon as possible.

Boxman returned to his office and relieved Ernesto of his phone answering duties.  Before even checking the messages had, Boxman decided to give Venomous a call.  He was unable to reach him, but left a jubilant voice mail.

“Hello, P.V., I have finished a little project of ours, and I would like to talk business with you tomorrow evening.  Get a baby-sitter for Fink, if at all possible.”


	3. Cast Member

“You can come over tonight at six o’clock?  Great!  I’ll see you then,” exclaimed an elated Boxman.  On the other end of the phone was Professor Venomous, giving Boxman the news that he had received his voicemail.  He was excited.  He couldn’t wait to show Venomous his present.

Time elapsed and Professor Venomous had arrived at Boxmore.  Lord Boxman was giddy like a little boy.

“Gee, you’re awfully happy,” greeted Venomous.

“Just wait and see why,” answered Boxman in a sing-song voice.  He continued, “I see you got a sitter for Fink.  That’s good.”

“Yeah, and she didn’t come cheap, either,” mumbled Venomous.  “Hard to find, too.”

“Well, I think your sitter will be worth it,” Boxman said as he lead Venomous to his laboratory.

“I take it you’re going to be showing me your, I mean, our project.  Which is…?” said Venomous in puzzlement.

“Oh, you’ll see,” said Boxman in a teasing manner.

Boxman and Venomous entered the lab, and Boxman locked the door behind him.  He led Professor Venomous to a lab bench where the vibrator that Boxman had crafted the other day was resting. 

“Ta-da!” exclaimed Boxman as he gestured towards the dildo.

At first, Venomous looked at him with a blank, silent stare.  Boxman returned a glance nervously.  Venomous’ expression changed to a wide grin suddenly as it occurred to him what he saw before him.  The purple man picked up the object and started examining it.  As Venomous looked with curiosity, Boxman’s anxiety dissolved.

“Did you make this for me?” asked Professor Venomous rather forwardly.

“Yes, it’s for you,” Boxman said while blushing.

“Wow.  Look at the pink head and all of the veins.  And it even has a vibrator,” the Venomous said in awe.

“I made it after using the pump on myself,” commented Boxman coyly.

“This is excellent.  Now I see why you were so happy.  Why thank you,” said Venomous, who then ran his hand through Boxman’s hair.

“You’re welcome!” chirped Boxman.

Venomous put down the dildo and continued to stroke Boxman’s hair.  Boxman’s grew heavier.

“So, did you want to try your gift out?” inquired Boxman breathily.

“Why try it when I have the real thing in front of me?  Mmm, I want your pumped-up cock up my ass,” hissed Venomous.

Boxman let out an exasperated, “Eep!”  He wasn’t expecting Venomous to come on so strongly.

“I guess we should get undressed,” Boxman remarked shakily.

As Venomous removed his clothes, Boxman gathered his confidence and decided to perform a striptease for the professor.  He unbuttoned his lab jacket slowly and pulled off his sleeves in a sultry manner.  Venomous looked in awe as Boxman twirled his coat high in the air.  After the stout man dropped his jacket, he stretched forward his suspenders, hoping that they would pop off just right.  One of the straps snapped back unfortunately and struck Boxman on his chin.  Venomous chuckled nervously, but then reassured the Boxman that he was doing a good job.  Boxman continued to remove his clothing sexily which Venomous enjoyed with much passion.

After the two of them were nude, Venomous questioned, “Aren’t you going to wear your lab coat?”

“No, this isn’t an experiment or a quality control test,” remarked Boxman.

Venomous smiled, and said, “Changing the subject, you know what I want to do to you right now?  I want to pump you up!”

Boxman sat on the bench above the machine as Venomous’ thin fingers applied lube to Boxman’s cock.  He slid a pumping cylinder over Boxman’s member.  Venomous turned on both the vacuum and the vibrator, and Boxman began to moan.

“You like that a lot, don’t you?” asked Venomous, while stroking himself.

“Oh… yes.  It’s… wonderful,” gasped Boxman.

Venomous smiled and turned up the vacuum pump.  “How’s that?” he inquired.

“Good,” responded Boxman.

Venomous edged closer to Boxman and gave him a kiss on his neck.  Boxman shrieked as the kiss went from Venomous pressing his lips to sucking on Boxman’s skin.  Boxman groaned loudly as Venomous continued to suck.  A red welt began to form where the sucking took place.  Venomous ceased his sucking and turned up both the vacuum and the vibrations on the pump.

“Mmm, you’re getting nice and big.  I just can’t wait,” commented Venomous.

Boxman said after gaining his composure and jumping off of the bench, “Well, you’ll just have to wait until after this!”  He knelt before him and grasped Venomous’ penis.  “Here, wear this,” Boxman said, while placing a metal cock ring on the purple dick. 

“Hey, what are you—?” Venomous was cut off after Boxman licked the length of the shaft.  Boxman circled his tongue around the head of Venomous’ penis and tapped his tongue against Venomous’ frenulum.  Venomous gasped in response.

“Mmm, Boxman,” moaned Venomous, as Boxman took his head into his mouth. 

Boxman took more of the length into his mouth.  Venomous’ eyes rolled back in his head.  Boxman bobbed his head.  Venomous started cursing and moaning.

Boxman stopped sucking Venomous suddenly.  “Why did you stop?” he grumbled.

“I have a proposal.  I want to get a casting of you for my machine.  Is that okay?” requested Boxman.

“Uh, sure.  I guess that’s what all of these supplies are for, huh?”

“We have to work quickly for this.  Let’s get moving.”

Boxman stirred the molding compound while the professor stroked himself.  After he finished mixing, Boxman poured the mixture into a bottomed tube.  He placed the filled cylinder over Venomous’ firm member.

“Hmm, this is kind of messy,” remarked Venomous.

“Well, sex is a very messy process,” commented Boxman.

After the mixture hardened, Boxman pulled off the tube.  “We’ll fill this with silicone a couple of hours later,” he said.

Venomous remarked, “Let’s take that tube of yours off now.  Venomous turned off the vacuum and the vibrator, and slid the cylinder off of Boxman’s cock.

“My, you’re huge!  I can’t wait!” exclaimed Venomous.  “Prepare me!”

Venomous got on his hands and knees before Lord Boxman.  Boxman coated his fingers and Venomous’ entrance in lubricant.  Boxman slid his index finger into Venomous and the tall man let out a whimper.  He continued to whine as Boxman thrusted his finger.  Boxman slid in another finger and Venomous gasped.  The roboticist stretched the professor’s asshole gently before pulling his fingers out.

Boxman was about to line up his penis with Venomous’ entrance, but Venomous stopped him. 

“Ah.  I have a better idea.  Why don’t you sit on the bench?” asked Venomous with a sneer.

“Huh?” comment Lord Boxman.

“I’m not the only one who will get penetrated,” Venomous chuckled.

Boxman understood what Venomous wanted: he wanted him to be penetrated by the machine while he entered Venomous.  Boxman’s mind was feeling dizzy.

“Here, let me get you ready,” Venomous had said, as he poured lube onto his fingers and Boxman’s asshole.   Venomous put his fingertip in Boxman’s entrance and jiggled it around.  Boxman groaned and begged, “Oh, put it in deeper.”  He slid his finger in deeper and continued to jiggle it.  “Oh, another finger,” gasped Boxman.  Venomous added another finger and started thrusting.  Boxman whined loudly as Venomous thrusted harder.

“Do you think you’re ready, Box?” asked Venomous.

Boxman nodded and made his way over to the bench.  Venomous emptied some lube onto the machine’s dildo.  He smirked when he had noticed that it was purple unlike himself.  Professor Venomous brought the control panel over in his hands.  Venomous backed himself onto the roboticist’s humungous erection slowly.

“Oof!  Oh, fuck, you’re tight!” exclaimed Boxman as he rested his hands on the professor’s hips.

“Mmm, more like you’re really thick,” responded Venomous.

“Before we get started, I have an idea,” stated Boxman.  “You’re still wearing that cock ring, right?”

“Yes?”

“Well, attach the nipple clamps to it and turn on the electrical current.”

Venomous did as he was instructed.  The feeling of the current through his member was a pleasant sensation as he started to grind his hips.  The gentle grinding made Boxman wheeze.

“You ready to take the plunge?” Venomous teased.

Boxman gasped, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Professor Venomous turned on the piston.  It lurched forward and the machine’s dildo entered Boxman’s asshole.  He began to pant heavily as Venomous made the dildo move slowly.

As the dildo moved, Venomous started to bounce up and down.  Lord Boxman wasn’t certain how much longer he could hold out.  Boxman emitted high-pitched wails each time Venomous slammed down.

“My, my.  I love your whining,” Venomous half-joked breathily.

Boxman was too stimulated to say anything back.  Venomous had turned up the speed of the piston, so the roboticist was being slammed nicely from behind.

Boxman took all of his current focus and started sloppily thrusting.  Professor Venomous was caught off-guard and let out a yelp.  Boxman let out a snicker and continued to move his hips. 

“Want… me to… continue?” Boxman implored.

“Yes!  Yes!” shouted Venomous.

Both continued to thrust and bounce as the machine did its work.  Sweat was glistening on the bodies of both villains as both inhaled and exhaled choppily.  Boxman’s body trembled as he was close to approaching orgasm.  Venomous was finding it harder to move as he was close to coming, too.

“Are… you almost… there?” inquired Venomous.

“Yes.  You?” asked Boxman.

Professor Venomous nodded and chuckled.  He decided to make the piston go faster.

“Oh, fuck!” groaned Boxman as he felt a hot load emptying from his parts and into the Venomous’ ass.

“Ah!” exclaimed the professor as a white stream squirted onto his thighs and member.

Professor Venomous turned off the machine entirely.  “Wow!” he commented, as the two of them sat in a crumpled heap on the bench.

After sitting still for a couple of minutes, Lord Boxman broke the silence by saying, “I think clean-up is a good idea.  How about a shower?  Care to join me?”

“Join you? Why, certainly!” said an elated Professor Venomous.

The two villains cleaned up the mess in the and gotten dressed sloppily so that they could make their way to Boxman’s private bathroom in a semi-decent manner,  Once they entered the room, they shed their clothes and Boxman ran the tap in the tub so that the water could warm up.  While Boxman rummaged in the bathroom closet for an extra washcloth, Venomous took in the sights of the tiled, but tidy room.  (Venomous figured that the bots must help Boxman maintain the bathroom as Boxman was far from being the neatest person in the world.)  Both stepped into the tub and Lord Boxman turned on the shower.  As the fixture rained down warm water upon them, they lathered each other’s hair.  The smell of soap and shampoo permeated the air as they washed each other’s backs.  They wiped and scrubbed the remaining bits of each other’s bodies thoroughly with the lathered washcloths that Boxman had provided them.  Not much was said between them during this time, but both of them relished the moment highly.

Afterwards, the two toweled off and had gotten dressed.  Boxman decided to break the silence between them.  “Why don’t we work on that casting that we’ve started?  I’ve got the silicone in the factory.”

Venomous agreed to this and they made their way to the factory closet containing the silicone.  Boxman selected a jar of purple silicone that nearly matched Venomous’ complexion and then they made their way back to the lab to construct the dildo.

As Boxman poured the silicone into the mold, Venomous stated jocularly, “You think this business meeting was a success?”

“Definitely.  Worth your baby-sitting fees, huh, P.V.?” teased Lord Boxman.

“Oh, yes,” replied Professor Venomous.


	4. Baser Instincts

Professor Venomous cherished the nighttime truly right before going to bed.  While he relished spending time with Fink and working in his laboratory, developing new lifeforms for wreaking havoc on heroes, he needed time alone to recharge.  He varied his activities, sometimes catching up on the news or reading the latest novel, but he knew that he didn’t want to do either of those this evening.  He wanted to appeal to his baser instincts.  A brown paper sack on his nightstand beckoned him.  In this paper bag was the toy that Lord Boxman had gifted him.  It had been a few days since their last visit, and the toy had been left untouched.  As he locked the door to his bedroom, Professor Venomous decided that he should become better acquainted with the dildo.

While grasping the paper bag with his left hand, he pulled out the sex toy with his right hand.  Venomous remained continually amazed at how realistic the toy was.  He traced his fingers along several of the veins found on the shaft and thought to himself how these corresponded to the veins in Boxman’s penis.  He ran his fingertips along the bottom edge of the head excitedly.  Venomous gave into his glee and kissed the dildo’s frenulum.  He felt a little ridiculous after doing that considering that he was just kissing a toy and not the real thing.

Professor Venomous decided to see how the vibrator worked.  There was a singular button found at the toy’s base next to a USB port intended for recharging the toy.  Venomous pressed the button once, and a low hum emitted from the toy.  He pressed the button again, and the hum grew higher and more frenzied in pitch.  Venomous kept pressing the button, realizing that the toy did not just vary in speed, but also in patterns as to how it vibrated.  He held down the button, and the toy turned off.

Venomous decided to actually try out the toy on his body.  He shed his clothing from below his waist onto the bedroom floor, and hopped onto his bed with the vibrator while lounging on his stomach.  He decided to test an inconspicuous spot of his body before trying out his erogenous zones: Venomous turned on the toy, and rubbed it against the back of his knees.  He gasped because he surprised himself at how good that felt.  He noticed the tension dissolving from his knees and decided to rub the toy against his scalp and nape of his neck.  He sighed in pleasure at how wonderful the vibrations felt.  Venomous was amazed at how powerful the toy was at its lowest setting.

Now that he was acquainted with how the vibrator felt, Venomous decided to try it on a more intimate spot.  He flipped onto his back and massaged the head of his toy on his perineum.  Professor Venomous groaned and decided to turn up the toy’s settings.  The vibrations were incredibly pleasing to him, thus causing him to get hard in the process.

Professor Venomous decided to change things up a bit: he got on his knees and ran the vibrator along his shaft.  He continued to repeat this movement in rapid succession.  He moaned very loudly as the precum dripped from the head of his penis onto the wrinkled bed spread.

Venomous began to lose his concentration as he turned up the intensity of the vibrations and as he focused on rubbing the toy against his frenulum intently.  He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, and saw Boxman’s naked body before him.  Oh, how he wanted Boxman and yearned for his cock suddenly.  Venomous knew what he had to do next: take the toy within himself.

Professor Venomous opened his eyes, sat up, turned off the toy, and rummaged groggily through his bed stand for lube and a condom.  He fumbled open the small square wrapper and slid the sheath over the toy.  Venomous poured lubricant onto the toy anxiously and spread some additional lube onto his throbbing asshole.  He turned the toy on to an intermittent vibrating pattern and teased his entrance gently with the head of the vibrator as he rested on his side.  Boxman mentally asked him, “Enjoy that, professor?”

After stimulating his asshole for a bit, Venomous decided that he was ready for some insertion.  He moved the toy forward slowly and carefully so that the head of the toy was within his body.  Professor Venomous gasped in pleasure and was surprised by its thickness.  He jiggled the toy from side to side for a couple of minute before decided to take more of the vibrator’s length.

The professor let out a loud yelp as he slid the toy in another three inches.  The thickness along with the vibrations felt amazing.  Professor Venomous was thoroughly enjoying himself.  He clenched his asshole rhythmically around the dildo as he moved the toy back and forth.  He imagined Boxman groaning in delight as he squeezed.

As Venomous slid the toy in another two inches, he arched his back.  “Oh, there!” he shouted to his mental image of Boxman as he tilted the dildo so that it grazed his sensitive prostate.  Professor Venomous was loving how much the dildo was reminding him of Boxman and his huge cock, and was highly stimulated as a result.

As he become more accustomed to pleasuring his prostate, he used his other hand to stroke his shaft.  Professor Venomous grunted loudly with each insertion of his toy.  His imagination ran wild with Boxman’s glistening, sweaty visage, thinking about the ways in which he could penetrate him.  Everything was starting to become too much.  Venomous let out a loud gasp as he came across his stomach.  Semen dripped from the hem of his wrinkled turtle neck and onto his bed.

After coming to his senses, Professor Venomous changed into his bathrobe and cleaned up.  Despite it being late, Venomous felt the need to give Lord Boxman a quick phone call, thanking him for the gift.  Unfortunately, Professor Venomous reached Boxman’s voicemail.  Figuring that Boxman was in bed, he left a simple message expressing his gratitude for the gift.  Due to the nature of the present, Venomous knew that it would be best not to elaborate in case someone else overheard the voicemail.

As for Lord Boxman, he was not asleep at the moment.  But, rather, he was in his laboratory testing the new casting he made from Professor Venomous.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first multi-chapter fanfic I have completed. I hope you've enjoyed it. I've enjoyed writing it. ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> This author replies to comments. 
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> * * *


End file.
